litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion
The /Eh.klee.zii.arch.al/ /Em.pii.ree.on/ (Dominish: Iжxh`iѵun Aбot Empyrion, tr: Isxhivun Abot Empyrion), also known as The Dominion or Empyrion, is the stellar union of the Three Empires of Empyria, Wilusha and Voonis, spanning across the central south and west of the known galaxy. Addressed as "Orion" in Anglian Dialect, it is one of the three current Extra-Anglian Proximity Empires along with Terrae and Vela, and has suffered great loss because of its ensuing defences against the stellar superpower. Initially a powerful and productive union after the unification of its lost colonies and establishment of strict galactic governance, Empyrion has slowly become a bickering and disparate anocracy. The once glorious Table of Nine has now been rendered powerless in all but name alone, as the thousands of minor sectoral powers have descended into a constant state of bureaucratic tension. On a stellar level, the Dominion is a political war zone, having become a twisted doppelgänger of the Nova Anglian aristocratic competitive hell, but with fully legal purges, forced famines and a complete galactic-economic stagnation all for the sake of self-interested minorities maintaining power over their scores of worlds. However unlike the looming monarchy on its south-western fringe, on a world-by-world basis, there exist many independent and wholly self-sufficient worlds. These worlds are in fact far too common to be overlooked, functioning alone all whilst having not seen Ecclesiarchal Officials for up to entire centuries, indulging in a delicate freedom that is unknown to the rest of the galaxy. History Politics Geography EmpyrionMap.png|Ecclesiachal, People's and Low Space territories of the Dominion Empyrion Clerical Space OrionOfficialStamp.png|Official stamp of the Empyrion Ecclesiarchy, used on banners, official documents and other forms of propaganda Empyrion Free Worlds Empyrion Free Worlds (Dominish: ONAѨ x`wy EMPYRION ,lit. "People's Empyrion") FlagOrionXX.png|The "People's Flag" of Empyrion, relinquished of all clerical iconography and colouration. Used heavily on most free worlds as a sign of staunch independence. Demographics Religion The blanket term for the many millions of Empyrian religions is known as Nhж`wiy (/Nuh.shut.wii/). Language The Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion makes use of one distinct languages, with several other native dialects officially recognised. There remains countless trillions of further languages, some native only to singular worlds, of which may never see a place within the Empyrian Ecclesiarchal Archives. Dominish *In language: Dominish *Other titles/minor variants: West Dominish, East Dominish, Esxhivun (Border) Dominish* *Used broadly by every citizen of the dominion. *Border Dominish is a distinct variety of Dominish commonly found on reclaimed worlds near the border of Nova Anglian space. Its roots lie in the brutal Anglian Imperialism that seeks to stamp out the taint of all foreign languages on newly conquered worlds. Voonis *In language: Ѵюnis *Form of Dominish used in the Kingdom of Voonis. Whilst not officially practised, Voonis is still heavily used on many worlds within the region. The language makes use of much fewer adjectives and adverbs, instead relying on completely different words to accomodate different nuances of words and their interpretations. The words are often combinations of two words or a root word and a prefix or suffix, and are sometimes very large in size. With the exception of the letter ю'' for "oo", Voonis also makes use of various, individual letters to deal with new sounds created by combinations of two letters, such as th and xh. Wilusha *In language W℩ycta (/Wi.!oo.stah) *Other titles/minor variants: Tribal Dominish, ''(Countless variants) *Used on traditional Voonis worlds and other non-civilised worlds. Most common on Empyrion Tribal Worlds that have proved resistant to diplomacy, however do not pose enough threat to be eradicated. Alphabet The Dominish alphabet has thirty standard galactic letters. There exists two kinds of letter-sounds within this language, flat (feminine) and stressed (masculine). Stressed letters are typically pronounced like their English letter-names. For example: the sounds in "Empyrion" is a feminine sound, whilst a fully masculine form of the word would be spelt "M`p`rion". (Note: letters marked with * cannot be stressed.) '' Archaic letters Naming System The Empyrian naming system is fairly rigid, with only minor alterations between a person's societal class. Names are organised into a system which details places of origin, ancestral lineage and given any names. '''Family Name' Firstly comes the family name. Usually obscured for the sake of privacy in public addressing, they are typically ancient Dominish titles, which can homeworld be used to trace back a person's lineage through entire centuries. They are traditionally rich, traditional Dominish words, such as Xhon, Naѡta, A`va and Hokadiѩ Planet of residence: Secondly is their planet of residence, which proceeds the Dominish word "aus" (Meaning of). Given Names: Thirdly, is their first title to be addressed by in conventional conversation. Given names are much softer Dominish words which usually always consist of feminine letters. There may be up to two or three given names depending on a person's class and honour. Examples of Dominish given names include Gauss, Franz, Saul, Aldophe, Eva, Emilia, Marianne, Naelx or Haley. Area of residence: Preceded by the wold "von" (/Fonn/) for males, or "ѵon" (/Vonn/) for females (Meaning from), comes their area of residence, birth or ancestry from their particular homeworld. This name is the second title to be addressed by in conventional conversation, much like an Anglian family name. *An example of a full Emyprian name is "Nortus aus L`Orlan Emilia Luciѵia ѵon Alaric" Notes *The Dominion is inspired by the USSR, The Weimar Republic and other Germanic predecessors, the Ottoman Empire, Ancient Greece, the Achaemenid Empire, the Macedonian Empire, the Carthaginian Empire, and the symbolism and art style of multiple African tribes. Category:Empires Category:Empyrion